A reception device for components is described herein. This reception device is explained in conjunction with a component-handling device and an imaging sensor.
A component is here, for example, a (an electronic) semiconductor component, also referred to as a “chip” or “die”. Such a component generally has a prismatic form, a substantially polygonal, for example quadrangular (rectangular or square), cross-section with a plurality of lateral faces as well as a top face and an end face. The lateral faces and also the two (lower and upper) end faces of the component are generally referred to as side faces hereinbelow. The component may also have a number of lateral faces other than four. A component may also be an optical component (prism, mirror, lens, etc.). Overall, a component may have any geometric shape.
From the operational practice of the applicant there are known so-called pick-up and set-down devices in which components are picked up from a component table by means of a suction device or holding device and subsequently deposited on a carrier or in a transport container or the like. Before the component is deposited, an inspection of the component usually takes place. For that purpose, images of one or more side faces of the component are recorded by one or more cameras and evaluated by means of automated image processing.
Such holding devices hold a component during transport and during the acquisition of an image of an end face, for example the lower end face, of the component. DE 10 2008 018 586 A1, for example, discloses an optical detection device for detecting a surface of a component which is transported from a first working station to a second working station, a camera directed at least at a first surface of the component, a light source which sends short-wave light beams to the first surface. A second light source sends long-wave light beams to at least a second surface of the component. The camera receives the first and second light beams reflected at the surfaces. The second surface(s) are oriented differently compared with the first surface(s), as is the case, for example, with quadrangular components having an underside and a total of four side surfaces.
EP 1 470 747 B1 relates to a chip removal device, a chip removal system, a fitting system, and a method for removing and further processing chips. The chips are removed from a wafer and transported to a transfer position and at the same time turned. This chip removal device for removing chips from structured semiconductor wafers is equipped with a rotatable removal tool for removing the chips from the wafer and for turning the removed chips through 180° about their longitudinal or transverse axis, and a rotatable turning tool for again turning the removed chips through 180° about their longitudinal or transverse axis, which turning tool cooperates with the removal tool. The removal tool has a first transfer position and the turning tool has a second transfer position, at which the chips can be transferred to a fitting head for further processing.
EP 0 906 011 A2 relates to a device for removing and equipping electrical components on a substrate. The device comprises a rotatable transfer device which removes the electrical components from a feed module at a pick-up position and transfers them to a suction belt for further processing at a first transfer position. By means of a rotatable equipping head, the components are picked up from the suction belt and transported to a second transfer position.
WO 02/054480 A1 relates to a device for optically inspecting various surfaces of a chip that is to be mounted. The device comprises a first, upper transport plate which is adapted to remove the chips from a feed unit and transport them to a first transfer position. The chips are held in suction openings, which are formed in the lateral face of the upper transport drum, and moved by rotation of the upper transport plate. The device further has a second, lower transport plate, of the same design as the first transport plate, which picks up the removed chips at the first transfer position and transports them to a second transfer position. The device allows the chips to be inspected in that cameras are arranged laterally next to the transport plates, which cameras inspect the chips on their upper and lower sides. The chips are further transferred, without being turned relative to their original orientation, to a sorting device for further processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,043 discloses an apparatus and a method for removing and mounting electronic components, in particular chips, on a circuit board. The device comprises a conveying means for picking up the chips in pick-up units and for transporting the picked up chips to a first transfer position. The conveying means has a conveying chain and a rotatable sprocket, which are in engagement with one another. The apparatus further comprises a rotatable fixing tool with mounting heads for picking up the chips at the first transfer position. The fixing tool is further adapted to convey the picked up chips to a second transfer position by means of a rotational movement, whereby the chips are turned.
JP 2-193813 relates to an apparatus for picking up and turning electronic components, which are inspected by testing apparatuses. The apparatus comprises a feed unit from which chip-like electronic components are removed by a first rotating body and arranged at the periphery thereof. By means of a rotational movement of the rotating body, the electronic components are transported to a first transfer position, whereby they are turned about their longitudinal or transverse axis. The apparatus further comprises a second rotating body which picks up the removed electronic components at the first transfer position and transports them to a second transfer position. The electronic components are thereby further turned about their longitudinal or transverse axis. The apparatus thus allows different sides of the components to be inspected.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,284 relates to an apparatus for the detailed visual inspection of tablets. The apparatus comprises a first inspection drum which removes the tablets from a supply apparatus by means of suction holes formed on its lateral surface and transports them by rotation to a second inspection drum. The second drum, corresponding to the first drum, is provided with suction holes which pick up the tablets at the transfer position. The apparatus further comprises inspection units which permit detailed inspection of the tablets.
WO03/058708 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,356 A relate to a reception device for components in order to rotate in a controlled manner relative to a deposit point about a third axis containing the deposit point by means of a rotary drive, and to move in a controlled manner along one of the first, second and third axes by means of a linear drive.
EP 1 802 192 A1 and US 2004/036041 A1 disclose reception devices for components. How the components can be oriented more quickly and more precisely in these reception devices is not discussed in these documents.
Further technological background is to be found in documents JP 2001-74664 (A), JP 1-193630 (A), U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,979, WO 85/04385 A1, DE 199 13 134 A1, JP 8-227904 A.